


One in a Million

by leet19



Series: In Your Name [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Witness Protection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: Protección de testigos AU Draco es un sobreviviente de un asesinato en masa y el asesino quiere terminar con su trabajo. No que Harry lo vaya a permitir.





	One in a Million

**Author's Note:**

> Estaré posteando diferentes drabbles/fic (dependiendo cuánto me dé la imaginación) en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro querido Draco -el 5 de junio- posteando la historia principal ese día <3
> 
> Nota: Es Draco con diferentes parejas, mayormente Harry pero también habrán otros, están advertidos!

Estaba lloviendo. La situación alrededor de ellos era caótica, los aurores se movían de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar a alguien que siguiera vivo, alguien que respiraba pero cada cuerpo que giraban, cada pulso que chequeaban daba el mismo resultado. Todos estaban muertos. Habían recibido la alerta hace media hora, unas palabras entrecortadas, desesperadas de alguien atacando el más famoso club del mundo mágico. Los aurores actuaron de inmediato, desapareciendo hacia allá pero los hechizos de antidesaparición de emergencia del club habían sido activados lo cuál los redirigió cerca de medio kilómetros más lejos. Con frustración, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero fue inútil. Habían cuerpos tendidos fuera del club, ninguno se movía y lucían diferentes heridas, había tanta sangre que era difícil saber dónde pisar.

Una vez bajadas las defensas, Harry y Hermione se aparecieron con un grupo de sanadores, quiénes parecieron aterrorizados al principio para después ponerse a trabajar, examinando a las personas una por una, confirmando sus muertes e intentando averiguar sus identidades. Hermione estaba ayudando en eso, ella había inventado un instrumento similar al detector de huellas digitales muggle, excepto que ésta leía huellas mágicas, únicas de cada persona. Harry se movió para inspeccionar el resto del club, adentro no había todavía más gente en el suelo, era una escena horrible, de película de terror y Harry aún no podía ubicar que había sucedido, no podía creer que una sola persona hubiera causado este tipo de daño sin usar algún artefacto. El problema es que el club lucía intacto, ni siquiera había vidrio roto, no había rastro alguno, físico o mágico de que algo hubiera sido activado en este lugar y asesinado a todas esas personas. Harry podía ver los rostros aterrorizados, sangrientos y podía sentir las memorias de la guerra intentando abrirse paso por su memoria, haciéndolo sudar frío.

-¡Jefe!-dando un salto, Harry giró rápidamente y apenas se contuvo de lanzar una maldición, normalmente era bueno reprimiendo sus memorias pero tampoco todos los días se encontraba una escena como esta. Sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente para volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, Harry se acercó dónde uno de los de su equipo lo llamaba. Estaba en la puerta de una de una oficina, suponía que del dueño del lugar pero había muchas cosas derrumbadas adentro, no se podía pasar. A lo lejos, se podía ver un pequeño brillo azulado entre el desastre-Hay varias lecturas de calor y alguien usando un hechizo-informó rápidamente y Harry pensó que tal vez podía ser la persona que había hecho todo esto.

Llamando al resto de su equipo, tres de ellos lanzaron hechizos escudo potenciados mientras que Harry y otros dos intentaban abrirse paso bajo el desaste, moviendo fuera muebles destrozados, parecía como si parte del techo se hubiera derrumbado de la nada así que fue más trabajo del que pensaban hasta que al fin pudieron abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para ver lo que sucedía adentro. Lo primero que Harry vio, fueron ojos plateados. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio a Draco Malfoy, más que nada debido al hecho que el rubio se había  marchado unas semanas después de acabada la guerra, decidiendo alejarse de las memorias en este lugar; así que por supuesto nunca imaginó encontrárselo de nuevo. Y en estas circunstancias. Por lo que podía ver, Malfoy era la única persona en pie en el grupo, había gente sentada y echada a su alrededor, un grupo de quince más o menos, todos heridos pero lucía como si respiraran. A los pies del rubio se encontraba Blaise Zabini, el dueño del club, parecía inconsciente y su pierna estaba entablillada, no lucía en peligro pero no sabían la extensión de sus heridas. Malfoy había convocado un escudo alrededor de ellos, un corte en su frente estaba goteando sangre por su mejilla y su camisa blanca dejaba notar una mancha roja en su costado que podía ser de otra persona o de una herida pero al menos estaba consciente. Ahora que lo analizaba, el escudo es lo único que había mantenido los escombros de aplastar a la gente a sus pies. Malfoy salvando a personas, esa era otra cosa que no había visto venir ni en sueños. 

-Trabajemos más rápido, no sé cuánto aguantará Malfoy-dijo Hary mientras limpiaban y movían escombros lejos del escudo. Tomó alrededor de una hora pero finalmente sacaron todo, justo a tiempo para ver el escudo temblar por unos segundos antes de desaparecer en el mismo momento en el que Malfoy caía de rodillas, sus fuerzas totalmente agotadas. Sin embargo, se rehusó a que lo ayudaran, en vez de eso insistía en que tenían que llevar a Blaise, que tenía un golpe en la cabeza, posible contusión y trauma en el pecho. Su modo de hablar, los términos que usaban, era obvio Malfoy había estudiado medicina y había ayudado a las personas que estaban cerca de él, bien podía ser esa la razón por la cuál todavía estaban vivos.

-El tipo estaba loco-lloriqueó una chica mientras la cargaban hacia la salida para que Hermione pudiera examinarla mejor-T-tenía como una bomba de colores y, y, hizo un sonido raro, cómo.. cómo un pitido-más lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro al mismo tiempo que era despositada en el suelo, Hermione viniendo rápidamente a verla, aliviada en su interior que no todos estuvieran muertos-El chico... el rubio... él nos salvó, nos metió en la oficina y cerró la puerta. P-podíamos escuchar al loco gritar afuera y cuando.. cuando no pudo entrar, derrumbó e-el techo-saltando cuando tocó un moretón en su brazo, la chica tomó la mano de Hermione fuertemente hasta que ella la miró-Dale las gracias de mi parte. Él también.. también estaba herido e igual nos salvó. Nunca lo olvidaré-la castaña no había estado adentro como para saber que había sido Malfoy así que solo asintió antes de suavemente murmurar el hechizo para dormirla, solo así conseguiría tenerla quieta para examinarla. 

Una vez que todas las personas fueron sacadas, finalmente Malfoy dejó que los sanadores lo vieran. Con una manta sobre sus hombros, su vista estaba perdida mientras curaban la herida en su frente, aparentemente la sangre en su costado no era suya. Estaba sucio, sus pantalones negros tenían polvo, la camisa blanca lucía media amarillenta por la combinación de sudor, mugre y sangre, y su cabello era un desastre. Sin embargo, lucía igualmente guapo. Era un pensamiento confuso, se dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia él, casi deteniéndose cuando los ojos plateados se alzaron para observarlo. 

-Malfoy-asintió como saludo y el rubio respondió lentamente, levantándose.

-¿Blaise estará bien?-fue lo primero que preguntó y Harry asintió.

-Zabini fue examinado y llevado a San Mungo pero dicen que luce como solo una contusión y nada más grave, sus otras heridas tardaran más en sanar pero no son mortales-informó rápidamente, usando su voz de jefe, como cuando hablaba con los testigos. Draco soltó un suspiro aliviado y volvió a sentarse, pasando sus manos por su rostro antes de sisear suavemente, se había rozado la herida en la frente y había dolido.-Se salió el... Un momento-Harry alzó sus manos y suavemente volvió a presionar el parche que se había salido, Draco se había quedado quieto, mirando hacia él calladamente hasta que el moreno bajó sus manos y se aclaró la garganta incómodamente, intentando volver a lucir profesionalmente-Si estuviera bien, ¿podría hacerte algunas preguntas?

-No sé qué es lo que puedo decirte-dijo Draco, cruzando sus brazos bajo la manta, estaba congelado, en parte por la adrenalina dejando su cuerpo y otra porque todavía estaba lloviendo suavemente.

-¿Lograste ver bien al atacante?-preguntó Harry, tenía en su mano su libreta.

-Vagamente. Creo que lo hice unos segundos antes de que todo explotara, no puedo recordarlo bien-respondió el rubio con voz cansada.

-¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de la bomba?

-No era ordinaria, cómo las bombas fétidas que vendían en el colegio. Tenía forma de pelota y sonaba fuertemente. Cuando explotó, es como... como si el aire se hubiera llenado de cuchillos lanzados en todas direcciones. Tuve suerte de que somo le rozaran y empujé a Blaise de regreso en la oficina-su mano izquierda empujó su cabello hacia atrás, a Harry le recordó al modo en que lo llevaba en el colegio, aunque la ausencia de laca era notoria-Les grité que se agacharan y se gatearan hacia mi, el suelo era el lugar más seguro. Pero se dio cuenta, no lo vi pero escuché una maldición y cerré la puerta, sellándola. Intentó romperla pero no pudo así que lanzó un 'Bombarda Maxima' y la puerta cayó pero también lo hizo el techo. Apenas tuve tiempo de levantar el escudo y esperar a que llegaran.-Harry terminó de anotar lo que le había dicho y asintió, guardando la libreta y esta vez sacando un vial.

-¿Podrías compartirme tus recuerdos? Tal vez podríamos reconocer al atacante en él-Draco dudó, no era muy fan de la magia que envolvía la mente pero también quería ayudar a encontrar al bastardo que casi mataba a sus amigos y a toda esa gente. Alzando su varita, el rubio tocó su temple y lentamente fue sacando el recuerdo plateado hasta depositarlo en el vial, donde Harry lo cerró y asintió.

-Gracias. Estaremos en contacto-con esa breve despedida, ambos hombres se separaron y el moreno hizo su camino de regreso a Hermione, que aún seguía trabajando-Voy regresando a la estación ¿Estarás bien aquí?-la castaña asintió antes de dar una mirada hacia Malfoy.

-¿Quién lo hubiera creído, no?-le dijo con una media sonrisa antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su tarea.

-Sí, quién lo hubiera creído...-murmuró Harry para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia el punto de desaparición.

* * *

Habían pasado apenas unas horas desde que había dejado el club, Harry estaba ocupado ordenando la información que tenían, buscando armas parecidas a las que Malfoy había mencionado, cuando dieron la alarma de un ataque en San Mungo. Maldiciendo en voz baja, Harry cogió su capa y corrió con su equipo a las chimeneas, pronto apareciendo por la entrada de emergencia del hospital, siendo dirigidos por frenéticas enfermeras hacia la cuarta planta. Había humo y sanadores moviéndose de un lado a otro, Harry solo quería saber que demonios había pasado cuando vio a Malfoy de nuevo. Esta vez, estaba tendido en una camina sobre su estómago y su espalda era un desastre de cortes y sangre, el moreno se había quedado paralizado en su sitio, su respiración deteniéndose por unos segundos ante esa imagen. Le tomó unos segundos recobrarse y buscó frenéticamente alrededor hasta que vio a Hermione, casi corriendo hacia su amiga.

-¿Que carajos pasó aquí?-preguntó, instantáneamente chequeándola por heridas pero la castaña solo parecía un poco aturdida y agitada.

-Creemos que ha sido el atacante del club. La noticia de que había sobrevivientes se corrió rápido, no tenemos ni idea que hizo pero de repente hubo una explosión en el cuarto de Zabini, estamos cada vez más seguros que es a él a quién quiere matar-Hermione tomó el brazo de Harry para guiarlo hacia dónde estaba el cuarto del moreno, ahora con un ligero olor a humo y las cosas rotas y tiradas por todos lados-Lanzó un hechizo contra la puerta, creo que pensó que estaba solo pero Malfoy estaba adentro y se lanzó sobre Zabini, el vidrio protector del techo cayó sobre él-la castaño tenía en ceño fruncido, mirando alrededor-¿Analizaste las memorias?

-La tiene el departamento de Misterios, todavía no me dicen nada-Harry apretó sus puños, frustrados-¿Qué es lo que quiere este tipo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene contra Zabini? Necesitamos llamar a su familia y amistades al momento. Hay algo que no me cuadra aquí-gruñó el moreno, adrenalina en sus venas, odiaba al tipo de gente que dañaba a personas inocentes solo para llegar hacia otra persona. Le recordaba a Voldemort. 

-Yo me encargo de eso, haremos las entrevistas inmediatamente. Harry, Zabini necesita protección las 24 horas y tengo el presentimiento que Malfoy va a seguirlo a todos lados, deberías encargarte de eso. Y pon presión en los Inefables, esto pasó de un caso de normal a uno urgente, el atacate seguirá con esto hasta que tenga a Zabini y más personas morirán-dijo ella gravemente.

 Harry asintió, girándose para dirigirse a su grupo, rápidamente disparando órdenes. Dejó a algunos a cargo de procesar el cuarto, a buscar cualquier pista que pudieran encontrar; cuatro de ellos tenían que quedarse como guardias para Zabini y Malfoy, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que en las memorias de Malfoy estaba la respuesta, o al menos una pista importante de la identidad del atacante, necesitaba conseguir esa información. 

* * *

-Todavía no entiendo por qué tengo que estar aquí-Draco no lucía feliz, de hecho estaba renegando desde el momento en que había llegado, para el desagrado de la creciente jaqueca que Harry tenía. 

El moreno había estado fastidiando y fastidiando a los del departamento de Misterios hasta que les habían devuelto su análisis de las memorias y pudieron ponerle un rostro al atacante. Era un hombre mayor, no familiar y sin un registro criminal, según el reporte era de descendencia italiana pero eso era lo único que le habían podido decir. Mientras un equipo se encarga exclusivamente de buscar todo lo que pudieran de él tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, Harry había formulado un plan. El atacante no sabía que Draco había estado adentro, así que había hecho circular la noticia de que Blaise había sobrevivido y sería movida a una casa de seguridad. Esa parte era verdad, Zabini iba a ser movido pero su dirección no sería revelada, en cambio, la que sería filtrada sería la de Draco para que Harry pudiera atraparlo. El problema era que habían tenido que hacer el movimiento tan rápido que no había podido explicárselo al rubio, por eso seguía y seguía refunfuñando.

-Malfoy, si te callaras por solo cinco segundos, podría explicártelo- murmuró el moreno irritablemente y Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Tal vez si usaras tu boca para algo más que balbucear a tus aurores y de hecho, hablarme directamente, tal vez no preguntaría tanto-siseó el rubio de regreso y los dos aurores que estaban para extra protección miraron de un lado a otro nerviosamente, parecían salir chispas de los ojos de su jefe y eso casi siempre predecía problemas.

-He tenido niños a mi cargo mejor portados-el moreno no parecía tomar en cuenta que Draco estaba en cama, todavía sanando sus heridas, por la postura del rubio, parecía que ni él mismo se acordaba de eso.

-Será por que son de tu edad mental y por eso se llevan mejor-Draco le sonrió con suficiencia y Harry gruñó en su dirección, alzando sus manos en un gesto de irritación antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo, ahorita realmente no estaba de humor para lidiar con Malfoy y sus berrinches, el maldito no había cambiado nada durante estos años, seguía igual de gruñón, pedante, engreído, guapo y rubio. Deteniéndose repentinamente, el moreno volvió a analizar sus pensamientos antes de detenerse con horror en la palabra 'guapo' y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. Su jaqueca iba de mal en peor.

* * *

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Draco hizo un gesto entre dolor y fastidio y se giró para observar a Harry en la puerta del cuarto, brazos cruzados y con todo el porte de un padre pillando a su hijo haciendo una travesura. O algo así. Las heridas de Draco aún no sanaban, le habían mandado mucho reposo y nada de movimientos bruscos. Como intentar levantarse solo para merodear por la casa, ya había sido pillado una vez y por girar rápido, se había caido lo cúal había abierto algunas de sus heridas en la espalda. Harry no lo había encontrado divertido, le había gritado por lo que parecía 20 minutos seguidos antes de lanzar la puerta para irse, según él el moreno era super fan de eso de tirar puertas, le salía muy dramático. 

-Necesito ir al baño. Y puedo hacerlo solo-se apresuró a espetar cuando lo vio abrir la boca-En serio, ya es bastante vergonzoso tener que comer en la cama, creo que puedo manejar ir al baño sin que tomes mi mano-le dijo sarcásticamente. Había sido un golpe grande en su orgullo el estar convaleciente con Potter alrededor, habían sido años desde que había visto al bastardo y que luciera bien tampoco ayudaba, o que fuera exactamente el tipo de hombre con el que a Draco le encantaba enredarse. Rodando los ojos, Harry se acercó a él y su primera opción fue ayudarlo a levantarse pero en vez de eso se agachó y lo tomó en brazos. Hmm. Malfoy no pesaba tanto como pensaba y era divertida la manera en la que había soltado una exclamación y se había agarrado a su cuello. Excepto que así de cerca, el aroma del rubio se adentró en sus sentidos rápidamente y se contuvo de respirar profundamente. Demonios, olía muy bien. Dulce pero no como chica, tenía definitivamente un toque varonil. 

-Ves que fácil es, yo puedo llevarte-dijo Harry, intentando aparentar normalidad mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-Cuando esta tortura acabe, voy a ahorcarte, Potter-gruñó Draco, solo que sonó más como los quejidos de un niño, era casi adorable.

-Solo dime la hora y fecha, Malfoy-le sonrió mientras lo ponía en el suelo y se sintió complacido cuando vio un sonrojo aparecer en el rostro del rubio. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente en su cara solo lo hizo reír en voz alta. Definitivamente el rubio era igual de fácil de molestar que en el colegio.

* * *

Días estaban empezando a pasar, Draco se mejoró y ahora podía moverse por sí mismo hacia todos lados y Harry no confesaría ni bajo un Crucio que extrañaría el poder cargarlo y fastidiarlo. Curiosamente, la mejor parte de su día era cuando podía pelear con el rubio, al menos lo distraía de la frustración de no poder atrapar al atacante, que repentinamente había desaparecido. No estaban seguros si era porque no había creído la falsa información que ellos habían pasado o porque había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse antes de que lo atraparan. Draco también empezaba a sentirse ansioso, andar todo el día encerrado en casa lo fastidiaba, quería saber de la recuperación de su amigo, de alguna noticia de afuera pero el moreno mantenía los labios cerrados, era frustrante. Quitando eso del camino, ambos hombres estaban formando pequeñas rutinas alrededor del otro.

Resulta que a Draco le gustaba cocinar, solía aliviar estrés haciendo grandes desayunos que los otros aurores que hacían guardia les gustaba devorar sin apenas respirar, en un par de días el rubio ni siquiera tenía que llevarles el plato, apenas olían comida ellos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando su comida, si fueran perros, estarían meneando sus colas. Harry se burlaría de ellos si no fuera que el también había caído bajo el encanto, en su interior podía admitir que su comida era mejor que la Señora Weasley y se sentía un traidor. Los aurores, agradecidos de tener comidas ricas en su barriga, se encargaban de lavar todo lo que el rubio había usado y dejaba la cocina sin ninguna mancha; también solían traerle al rubio libros cuando regresaban de sus visitas al cuartel, al moreno todavía no sabía si sentirse horrorizado o divertido de como Draco tenía a su equipo comiendo de su mano, casi literalmente. Harry solía sentarse en las tardes a jugar ajedrez con él, era increíble la diferencia entre Ron y el rubio para jugar, mientras que el pelirrojo lo hacia todo calculadoramente, Draco en cambio le gustaba conversar con sus piezas antes de mover; se supone que eso ayudaría a Harry, escuchar sus estrategias en voz alta y todo eso pero aún con eso, solía perder de manera bastante espectacular, para el el placer del rubio. Así que todo en todo, no la estaba pasando tan mal.

Esa noche, se habían sentado a compartir un café, Harry sentado en un extremo de la sofa y Draco en el otro, sus piernas estiradas en el espacio en el medio. Se pusieron a hablar de todo y de nada, la conversación simplemente fluía, no habían pausas incómodas o dudas, eran dos personas hablando de una manera que nunca lo habían hecho antes. Hubiera sido imposible también, en el pasado los dos habían estado lleno de prejuicios contra el otro, no podían verse de otra manera que no fuera con odio, pero al crecer aprendes a ver las cosas de otra manera, las personas que te caían mal antes han crecido también, de repente ya son adultos y aunque había algún insulto de aquí a allá, no tenía esa maldad detrás. Harry se encontraba maravillado, el rubio brillaba en una luz diferente ahora, al principio solo creía que era atractivo, otra cara bonita pero convivir con él le había mostrado más lados de él, lados que le gustaban. Para Draco sucedía similar, era como cumplir ese sueño que había tenido de niño de poder ser amigo de Harry, de poder sentarse con él y hablar, de compartir bromas y que el moreno quiera pasar tiempo con él voluntariamente.

Draco estaba sonriendo para sí mismo y cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos encontraron los de Harry. No fue un movimiento repentino, ni una nube de lujuria de repente descendiendo en ellos, no había nada de alcohol involucrado. Eran simplemente dos personas atraídas la una por la otra y dispuestas a dar el salto. Casi al mismo tiempo los dos pusieron sus tazas de café a un lado y Harry se sentó más cerca, una mano alzándose para acariciar suavemente la mejilla del rubio. Draco podía sentir el pequeño revoloteo de magia en los dedos del moreno y suspiró calladamente, sus ojos cerrándose al mismo tiempo que la distancia entre ellos acababa y sus labios se encontraban en un beso. Trazando la línea de sus labios, Harry degustó del sabor compartido del café y fue dejando besos cortos y dulces sobe su boca antes tocar su labio inferior con la punta de lengua. Draco no se resistió, su boca abriéndole el paso sin pelea, sus manos alzándose para descansar sobre sus hombros, dedos dibujando círculos ahí donde estaban.

No pasó a mayores, estuvieron ahí por lo que se sintió como horas solo besándose, a veces solo rozando sus labios, otras veces más apasionado y necesitado, con ansias de más pero tácitamente acordando moverse lento, esto no era un simple revolcón de una noche ni un beso que se quedaría en el olvido, las cosas nunca habían podido ser casuales entre ellos, siempre había existido el potencial de volverse más, ya sea malo o bueno. En el pasado había sido malo, pero ahora estaban seguro que era bueno. Muy bueno.

En la mañana siguiente, los aurores que estaban de guardia comían su desayuno lentamente, mirando de un lado a otro. Ni Draco ni Harry se estaban tocando, ni siquiera se estaban mirando pero era como si una pequeña tensión llenara la cocina, no estaban seguros de qué era así que decidieron que era mejor acelerar su desayuno y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Una vez estuvieron solos de nuevo, Draco se había sentado en la silla a seguir leyendo su libro y Harry se había acercado por detrás, manos descansando en sus hombros y inclinándose hacia abajo para rozar sus labios contra su cuello. El rubio había sonreído, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la caricia antes de girar su cabeza lo suficiente como para que pudieran besarse. Con algunos movimientos, pronto los dos estaban en el mueble, besándose perezosamente, las manos de Draco hundiéndose en el sorpresivamente suave cabello de Harry mientras que el moreno acariciaba su cintura y lo pegaba cerca. Ambos eran personas intensas, por lo que estaban sorprendidos que no hubieran saltado sobre el otro todavía; o tal vez era exactamente por eso que se estaban tomando su tiempo. Ahora ya no les fastidiaba tanto el paso de los días, los dos estaban más relajados, casi siempre pegados el uno al otro. 

Fue una de esas noches, cerca de un mes y medio desde que estaba en esta casa de seguridad, que finalmente cedieron a la pasión. Sabían que estaba por venir, los besos poco a poco se habían ido volviendo más necesitados, más urgentes. Apenas y había aguantado hasta que los aurores se habían asentado en sus posiciones en la puerta antes de que se lanzaran el uno contra el otro, caminando sin ver hacia el cuarto, la ropa cayendo por todas partes mientras que los besos se volvían más y más ardientes. La primera vez fue casi salvaje, el lubricante usado y tirado por cualquier lado, los hechizos de seguridad murmurados apresuradamente y los gritos acallados en la boca del otro. Draco no tenía tanta paciencia y lo empujó hacia la cama, subiéndose encima de él y montándolo casi con rudeza, después de ese primer orgasmo, el que necesitaban para quitar la urgencia. Harry tomó cargo y se dedicó a besar y conquistar cada parte del cuerpo del rubio, importándole un rábano cuánto rogara o amenazara, se tomó su tiempo hasta que lo dejó básicamente sin palabras, solo gemidos temblorosos saliendo de sus labios. Marcó partes de su cuerpo, su cuello era su lugar favorito, notorio, para que cualquiera que lo viera supiera que estaba tomado. Draco no se quedó atrás, dejando arañazos y marcas que se asomaban apenas sobre la camisa, lo suficientemente presentes como para dejar en claro que Potter era su propiedad. 

Todo había estado yendo tan bien, que era obvio que las cosas pronto irían mal.

* * *

Harry había recibido un mensaje de Hermione, diciéndole que habían descubierto información importante y necesitaban hablar con él. Con reticencia, Harry se despidió del rubio con un beso largo y le recordó una y otra vez a los aurores de mantenerse alerta de cualquier cosa mientras él estuviera afuera. La castaña lo saludó con un rápido abrazo cuando lo vio, contenta de verlo y rápidamente se puso a decirle lo que habían averiguado. El atacante era el ex-padrastro de Blaise Zabini, había estado buscando venganza luego de que la mamá de Blaise lo hubiera engañado con el prenupcial y le hubiera quitado todo su dinero.  El hombre, Patrick Bertollini, era un italiano famoso, había inventado diferentes productos para el ejército francés muggle y había modificado uno para su ataque al club, una combinación de una bomba de presión y 'Diffindo'. Había querido vengarse de la Sra Zabini asesinando a su hijo pero Draco se había puesto en el medio, salvando a Blaise en el último minuto; luego lo había hecho de nuevo inadvertidamente cuando estuvo en el hospital y ahora el hombre estaba más frenético que antes, habían testigos que habían dicho verlo merodeando por San Mungo y Knocturn Alley. A Harry no le gustaba nada esto, cuando la gente estaba acorralada, se volvía más peligrosa. 

Y dicho y hecho, fue en ese preciso momento en que las alarmas de la casa de seguridad se dispararon y él sintió su corazón hundirse. Casi moviéndose en auto-piloto, Harry se movió hacia la zona de desaparición, sin esperar a su equipo y se apareció a unos metros de la casa. Lo primero que vio fue fuego, por las ventanas y por la puerta habían llamas saliendo y su estómago se apretó dolorosamente.

-Dios, no-fue todo lo que pensó antes de realizar un encantamiento burbuja alrededor de su rostro y correr hacia la casa, no podía esperar y apagar el fuego, tenía que encontrar a Draco y a su equipo. La sala estaba destrozada, muebles tirados por todos lados, Harry se aseguró que no hubiera nadie antes de moverse hacia la cocina, donde encontró a sus aurores tirados en el suelo. Agachándose rápidamente, el moreno soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando notó que solo estaban inconscientes y colocó su varita sobre sus insignias de aurores, viéndolos desaparecer y sabiendo que volverían a aparecer en el cuartel dónde serían atendidos. Alzando su varita nuevamente, Harry siguió recorriendo la casa, yendo hacia los cuartos y podía escuchar voces esta vez. Colocándose un hechizo desilusionador encima, Harry se acercó y espió dentro del cuarto de Draco.

Patrick estaba ahí, caminando de un lado a otro y gritando enojadamente sobre engaños y farsas y mala información, a Harry le importaba un comino, solo quería encontrar a Draco y pronto pudo al rubio, sentado en la cama con las manos atadas a su espalda, tenía un corte a la altura del cuello que estaba derramando sangre sobre la camisa azul. La camisa de Harry. Sintiendo la furia crecer en él, el moreno ignoró el discurso de genio malvado que estaba dando y le lanzó un aturdidor, dándole de lleno en la espalda y viéndole caer cara primero contra el piso. Harry lanzó un Incarcerous primero antes de apresurarse dónde estaba Draco, sus manos temblorosas sonteniéndose su varita y cortando sus ataduras, teniendo al rubio en sus brazos un segundo después. 

-Pensé lo peor-susurró Harry mientras lo apretaba fuertemente contra él, Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se movió lo suficiente atrás como para besarlo, sosteniéndose de su camisa, no era necesario que usara palabras, él también había estado aterrado. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido de apariciones y sabía que era su equipo viniendo al rescate-Estás a salvo ahora-le aseguró, murmurando las palabras contra sus labios. No era una promesa, era una afirmación. Todo había acabado.

* * *

Una vez con el hombre arrestado, tanto Blaise y Draco fueron capaces de regresar a casa y verse el uno al otro. El rubio estaba feliz de ver que su mejor amigo estaba bien, sus heridas ya sanadas, sabía que las cosas todavía serían complicadas para él, tenía que lidiar con el club y todas las muertes que había causado Patrick, había muchas cosas que tomar en cuenta, como si valía la pena volver a abrir el club o no. Sin embargo, todo era se vería después del juicio, por ahora solo querían asegurarse que el bastardo iría a Azkaban con una larga sentencia, o el beso como mínimo. 

Lastimosamente, la semana después de atrapar a Patrick y volver a casa, Harry había estado muy ocupado construyendo el caso contra él, juntando evidencia para que el tipo no tuviera ni siquiera un pequeño chance de escaparse de esta. Eso significaba que tampoco había podido ver a Draco y no podía creer lo mucho que ya se había acostumbrado a él, a veces tenía que recordarse que tenía que aparecerse en su apartamento y no en la casa de seguridad en la que ambos habían estado viviendo. Extrañaba sus desayunos en la mañana y sus juegos de ajedrez en la noche, extrañaba esas peleas jugetonas que tenían solo porque era incapaces de dejar de molestarse el uno al otro completamente. Más que nada, extrañaba besarlo, recién se había ganado el derecho de hacerlo y perderlo tan de repente lo deprimía. Draco no estaba mejor, su humor andaba de mal en peor en casa, sus elfos domésticos intentando meterse en su camino lo menos que pudieran, solo en caso de que al amo Draco se le dé como al amo Lucius de tirar patadas alrededor. 

El primero en quebrarse fue Harry. La noche del viernes, con todo el caso armado y listo para ser enviado de manera urgente al día siguiente, diciendo que se iba a casa a descansar, al moreno no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisita en el rostro de su amiga y trató valientemente de no sonrojarse, fallando estrepitósamente. Después de pasar por su casa para cambiarse la túnica de auror por algo limpio y más decente, Harry se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy. Decía mucho cuán ido estaba por el rubio que ningún recuerdo de la guerra revoloteó por su cabeza y simplemente le pidió a un elfo avisarle a su amo que estaba aquí para verlo. Repentinamente nervioso, Harry intentó quedarse quieto en su sitio, sintiendo que cada segundo era una eternidad de espera cuando por fin escuchó pasos venir. Draco se detuvo en la entrada de la sala, ambos solo mirándose por algunos segundos antes de acortar la distancia por mutuo acuerdo y abrazarse fuertemente.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?-reclamó Draco suavemente, su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Harry, apretándose más fuertemente a él.

-Ya estoy aquí-respondió el moreno, acariciando su cabello rubio-Ya estoy aquí.

Ya estoy en casa, pensó Harry. Y nunca había sonado más cierto.


End file.
